Moonlight
by NotMyselfYouSee
Summary: Blaine Anderson is walking home at night when he encounters a man like he's never met before. Klaine Vampire AU originally posted on tumblr.


_I already posted this on tumblr, but decided to put it on here too._

_I hope you enjoy it._

Everything belongs to RIB and FOX

* * *

><p>The night was motionless. The surrounding trees stood tall and foreboding in the dim light. The only visibility came from the moonlight, shining down on the pavement, before fading away as clouds passed in front on it.<p>

Blaine Anderson strolled along the pavement, his mind deep in thought. He really should have been walking faster then what he was, he should have been home two hours ago. But all that lay waiting for him there was angry parents and their disapproving glares. He disappointed them. But he couldn't change himself, could he?

Blaine looks up as all the light disappeared; a black cloud covering the moon. The boy shivered, only now taking in the temperature that had been dropping steadily ever since the sun set. Goosebumps emerged on his skin, making the hair on his arms rise. Blaine rubbed at his arms, trying to warm them with the friction of his ice-cool hands.

Head bowed, he wrapped his waist, trying to preserve his body heat. Blaine continued to stroll down the street, avoiding the odd piece of litter that marked the pavement.

Until the back of his neck began to prickle.

Blaine began to experience that strange feeling where you think someone is watching you. A sixth sense almost; the sensation of eyes burning through the back of Blaine's neck was frighteningly real.

Blaine slowed his pace and turned to look behind him, watching for the glitter of someone's eyes.

The street behind him was dead, eerily quiet. The piece of litter he stepped over lay peacefully on the sidewalk

Turning his gaze back to the path in front of him, Blaine stared at the ground. Only now Blaine wasn't deep in thought, he ears were pricked for any sign of movement behind him. The slap of his feet against the pavement was the only sound Blaine could hear.

Just as he was beginning to dismiss the sensation he felt before, something – _someone _ – grabbed his shoulders and pushed him up against the building on his left.

Blaine's shoulder blade slammed into the wall and he groaned at the impact. There was a large crack and he cried out; an intense, white hot pain shooting through his chest.

Strong hands gripped his shoulder, the long fingers pressing bruises into the skin. There was a slight hissing noise and, despite the pain, Blaine opened his eyes in curiosity.

Just inches from his face was one of the most beautiful and terrifying creature Blaine had ever seen.

His skin was so pale it seemed to glow like the moonlight in the dark of the night. In contrast to that, the creature's hair was a thick luscious brown – the kind that featured on shampoo commercials.

His teeth were bared, showing long fangs protruding from the top of his jaw. Blaine was fascinated by the gentle curve of the canines, until they slimmed into a sharp deadly point.

As Blaine watched, the tense expression faded from the _thing's_ face.

The mouth closed and an intrigued look lit his eyes. And then Blaine saw his eyes.

The pupils were dilated, but retracting as the adrenaline ebbed away. What was fascinating to Blaine was his irises. They were a strange mix of blue and grey and green and gold, all slurring together to create a magnificent sight.

The eyes in question narrowed, and a smirk hit the rosy lips. Leaning forward, the man touched the tip of his nose to the base of Blaine's throat, and slowly moved it up to the point of Blaine's jaw, inhaling as he did so.

"Mmm," he sighed, his eyes closed.

"I caught a fine one tonight, didn't I?" he murmured, more to himself then Blaine.

Goosebumps emerged along the path the man's nose had taken on Blaine's neck are you. He gulped, and inwardly cringed when the noise seemed to echo around.

"Oh, do not fear, handsome one. I shall take good care of you."

The man's voice was like velvet; soft and smooth, but if you rub it the wrong way…

The man's pupils dilated slightly, the blackness growing larger.

"Who- who are you?" Blaine croaked, instantly hating how weak he sounded.

The man chuckled, and traced a long pale finger down the side of Blaine's face.

"They call me Kurt."

Kurt kept one hand firmly on Blaine's left shoulder. With the other hand, he lightly touched Blaine's neck, stroking the hollow of his throat.

"And what is you're name?" Kurt whispered, his mouth mere inches from his ear.

Blaine cleared his throat, wincing as his chest gave a twinge. "Blaine."

"We're going to have some fun, aren't we Blaine?"

"M- my chest hurts," Blaine whimpered as he took in a sharp breath.

"Irrelevant. Soon I'm going to have you writhing underneath me."

Kurt pressed Blaine more forcefully into the wall behind him, and Blaine gave a little moan.

Kurt slowly opened his mouth again, exposing the elongated canines and slowly stroking them with his tongue. Blaine watched as the tongue slowly touched the tip of the fang, before moving on to the other side. He was hypnotised, mesmerized. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

Blaine watched, spell bound, as Kurt moved closer and closer, until the tips of his fangs were pressing against the pulse point in his neck. Blaine closer his head. All he could feel was the steady beat of his own heart and the small, cold pinpricks of Kurt's fangs. The pain in his chest was fading away. He couldn't feel the cold chill of the weather or the pressure of Kurt's hand on his shoulder.

Somewhere in the back of his brain, Blaine knew what was coming next. He had seen the movies and the comics. When someone has their teeth at your throat, there's only one thing that happens next. Especially when that someone is as good looking as Kurt. But Blaine was powerless. Powerless against Kurt's strength, charm, and allure. He was a death trap, and Blaine had walked straight into him.

There was a sudden pain; short, sharp, and then nothing. Blaine's eyes widened as he was cast into an artificial ecstasy, colours flying and his blood singing as it was drained from his body. A strange giggle emerged from Blaine's throat as his eyes swam in an out of focus.

Blaine was in heaven, pure heaven.

Until the soaring euphoria started to fade.

Kurt pulled back, covering the now bloody fangs with his lips.

"I'll think I'll save some of you for later," he murmured against Blaine's throat.

"You're too delicious to waste."

* * *

><p><em>I'd love you to pieces if you reviewed :D<em>

_Or you could drop me an ask at my tumblr: contagonistlove(dot)tumblr(dot)com _

_Thank you :)_


End file.
